NotMother's Day
by psychotic7796
Summary: Soubi watches Ritsuka prepare breakfast for his mother. Implied shounen-ai, Ritsuka/Soubi hints. One-shot


A/N- I, to the best of my knowledge, have never read a Loveless Mother's Day story, or even a story in which they mention them celebrating the holiday. (If there is one, let me know! I want to see how people would see Ritsuka treat the day with his mom.) So I'm going to make an attempt at one! Hope you like!

Ritsuka carefully made his way down the stairs of his home, his footsteps muffled by the socks he wore. 

He found his way to the kitchen and immediately set to work. 

Rifling through the fridge and making sure he placed everything back exactly where it had been, he eventually had a stack of ingredients on the counter, some nearly falling off the edge. 

Rolling up his sleeves, he determinedly began to cook. 

Slicing, dicing, and chopping vegetables, he eventually had a large amount of greens in the frying pan on the stove, crackling as he occasionally stirred them around. 

Turning his attention away from that task for a few moments, he started on the next one. Cracking a few eggs into a bowl, he began the work of making a rolled-up omelet like he had been taught to make in cooking class around a year ago.

Ritsuka never noticed the eyes that were watching him through the window intently, more then slight adoration shining through.

Soubi leaned against the wall of Ritsuka's house, looking through the window at the small twelve-year-old. His head was turned just enough that he could see Ritsuka, but Ritsuka couldn't see him. 

He chuckled as he watched Ritsuka run around the kitchen, pouring a drink, making different breakfast foods, and seeming to grow more hesitant by the moment. 

The boy never seemed to realize how adorable he was.

It wasn't long before Ritsuka had a tray filled with multiple plates and bowls. Soubi would admit he was surprised. He hadn't thought Ritsuka knew how to cook. 

A frown tugged at his lips at that thought.

He despised the fact that he didn't know everything about Ritsuka. He wanted Ritsuka to open up more with him. He wanted to hold Ritsuka's trust. 

Shaking his head, he forced those thoughts out of his mind as he watched as Ritsuka picked up the tray and walked out of the room, looking hesitant once more. His ears were flat against his head, but his eyes held a small glimmer of hope that seemed to solidify his resolve. His steps became more confident as he stepped further out of Soubi's view.

Soubi went to the next window, and the next, and the one after that, his eyes never straying from Ritsuka's form until the boy stopped walking. He stood in front of a door that led to his mother's bedroom.

Soubi watched with unease as Ritsuka knocked on the door, his posture straight and his ears not clinging to his head any longer.

The door opened slowly, almost like it were in a horror movie. 

The gaunt-looking woman peeked around the corner of the entrance, wild eyes locking onto Ritsuka's form.

Ritsuka said something quietly that Soubi could not quite catch. He strained his ears, getting as close as he dared to the window, but his hearing was not strong enough to get any of it. 

The woman glared at him when he was finished, only saying a few words before slamming the door closed in his face. Both he and Ritsuka winced simultaneously when she began to scream incoherently in her room. Several crashes and thuds signaled that she was most likely throwing things around and breaking them.

Ritsuka's ears drooped, his tail wrapping around his left leg as it always did when he was upset. Turning away, tray still in hand, he went to his own room.

Soubi made his way to the balcony, only turning around once to scowl at the woman who always caused Ritsuka so much pain. 

If she hadn't given birth to Ritsuka, he would have wished she had never been born. So, instead, he once again mentally went over the orders Ritsuka had given him, trying to find a loophole.

Ritsuka sat down, his back against the door as he dropped the tray to the ground. His demeanor showed he was distressed, looking incredibly defeated.

He shut his eyes closed tightly, taking a deep breath, before he opened them and stood up, picking the tray up again as he ignored his turmoil for the moment to figure out what he would do with the food he had made with great effort. 

Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering if he could get away with skipping school that day. He felt drained, even though he had only been up for a few hours at the most. 

"Good morning, Ritsuka." 

The boy jumped and turned his head jerkily to where Soubi stood, a cheerful, but fake, smile plastered onto his face. 

Ritsuka unwillingly scowled as he recognized that farce of a smile. The one that Soubi used whenever something was bothering him, but he didn't want anyone to know. 

His scowl deepened when he reminded himself that was the smile he usually saw from the older man. 

"Morning." he greeted, sighing as his face relaxed. He didn't want Soubi to think he was mad at him. Soubi hadn't done anything to warrant his anger, and he really did need to get a better hold on his temper... "What are you doing here?" Ritsuka asked curiously, looking up at the tall man. 

Soubi shrugged as he replied, "I wanted to see Ritsuka."

Ritsuka flushed, though it disappeared as a thought struck him. 

"Soubi, did you eat breakfast?" 

Soubi tilted his head to the side at the abrupt question. "No, I didn't. I don't normally eat breakfast." 

Ritsuka frowned. "That's not healthy. Eat." He shoved the tray into his arms, pointedly not looking at him. His eyes glanced over to Soubi, whose shocked look pained him slightly. "What?" His voice was harsh. 

Soubi smiled, shrugging. "I've never had anyone give me food before that wasn't obligated to. It surprised me."

Ritsuka's eyebrows furrowed, though he said nothing else. His mouth was dying to open and ask more questions, ask if anyone had ever given him ANYTHING nice, or even mildly pleasant, before. But somehow, he knew that Soubi didn't want to be questioned. 

So he bit his tongue as he grabbed his bag for school. 

"I have to go, Soubi. School's about to start."

Ritsuka was about to walk out onto the balcony, only to be stopped by Soubi's arm around his waist. He looked up, seeing Soubi standing there and looking at him affectionately and with another emotion that he couldn't name. 

"Thank you, Ritsuka." Soubi kissed Ritsuka chastely on the lips, pulling away quick so Ritsuka couldn't complain. "Why did you make so much food, though?" 

Ritsuka flushed, whether with embarrassment, anger, or something else, Soubi couldn't tell for certain. "It's Mother's Day. I had tried to give it to Mom, but..." He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "You know how she is." His voice was quiet.  
Soubi didn't say anything as he released him, knowing no matter what he said the boy would defend his mother for as long as he could. 

Ritsuka was about to jump down from the balcony, but he paused, turning back and looking at Soubi with an odd, foreign look on his face. 

"I'm glad that you're eating it instead though, Soubi." 

With those parting words, he disappeared from view as he began the trek to school, never noticing Soubi's surprised look and blush. 

Soubi's face was tinted slightly red, a bashful look around him that looked incredibly out of place on the normally stoic, hardened man. A slight smile curled at his lips as he sat down on the balcony Ritsuka just disappeared from, the tray on his lap as he savored each bite.


End file.
